Buzzy Bees
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.19 |number=327 |released= * 9 January 2010 * 18 February 2010 * 23 February 2010 * 22 April 2010 * 6 May 2010 * 16 June 2010 * 31 October 2010 * 25 February 2012 |previous=Henry's Good Deeds |next=Hiro Helps Out}} Buzzy Bees is the nineteenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot One morning, Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks. He is to take bee hives to Farmer Trotter and Hiro is to deliver flowers to Farmer McColl. Hiro is very stern and tells Thomas to take the bees through the woods. But Thomas thinks that the woods are very boring and takes the route along a large meadow instead. The bees escape, however, and will not come back to the hives, as they are too busy with the flowers in the meadow. Thomas decides to borrow Hiro's flower truck that Hiro had left at Farmer McColl's to lure the bees back. However, the bees start to swarm around Thomas, much to his dismay. Hiro meets Thomas at a junction and tells Thomas that his truck of flowers had gone missing. Thomas tells Hiro the whole story and vows to put the trouble right. Thomas collects the hive truck and couples it up to the flower truck. Then he takes the loads and the bees, who are still buzzing around him, through the cold and dark forest. The bees return to their hives, as a result of this and Thomas delivers them to Farmer Trotter. He then returns the flowers to Farmer McColl, apologises to Hiro and promises to take his advice from now on. Characters * Thomas * Hiro * Farmer Trotter * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl Locations * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Woodland Track * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * The Coal Hopper Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Farmer Trotter US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Farmer Trotter Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * This is the first episode of the CGI Series not to have Keith Wickham as part of the voice cast. * This episode is frequently bundled with digital downloads or Hulu versions of various Thomas DVDs. * Thomas' problem is similar to James' from the third series episode, Buzz, Buzz. Goofs * In the first shot of the docks, Hiro's tender is not rendered properly, as it is transparent. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Buzzy Bees * Take-n-Play - Thomas and the Bees * Books - Buzzy Bees and Thomas and the Buzzy Bees * Magazine Stories - Buzzy Bees In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Up, Up and Away! (DVD) * Curious Cargo * Rescue On the Rails * Merry Christmas, Thomas! * Thomas in Charge! * Sticky Situations * The Birthday Express * Thrills and Chills Awesome Adventures Vol.3: Thrills and Chills * Splish, Splash, Splosh! DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection MYS/SWE/NOR/DK/FIN * Thomas and the Runaway Kite AUS * The Lion of Sodor * Giggle & Hoot Present - Hoot-Tastic Dress Ups AUS DVD Packs * The Lion of Sodor and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Double pack FRA * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Series 13 CHN/THA * Snow Tracks (DVD) JPN * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas * I Love Everybody So Much! Special Milestones of Hiro GER * The Lord of the Mess-Ups ITA * Splish, Splash, Splosh! }} es:Abejas Zumbadoras pl:Pszczoły (seria 13) ru:Озорные пчёлки Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video